Suits and Ties
by Don't Leave me Hanging
Summary: A case in which one brother needs to change. Change their clothes that is. Set before the fire and the unfortunate events


Suits and Ties

**This is something I thought up and wanted to see how it developed on paper. Not too bad hopefully! If you read, please tell me how you feel about it.**

"When we two parted

In silence and tears, Half broken-hearted

To sever for years,

Pale grew thy cheek and cold,

Colder thy kiss;

Truly that hour foretold

Sorrow to this."

Isadora Quagmire sat in the library of her home, reciting poetry that she long ago memorized. This is often a trait that she developed when she came in contact with writers block, an expression that does not mean writers who are shaped in very uncomfortable ways, but a condition in which a writer has no words to write or have lost the words to say. As a poet, she has encountered this on more than one occasion, but that does not mean she enjoys it any less.

"No! That will not do!" Isadora crumbled a piece of paper into a ball, throwing it through the open window. As she was restarting, she heard the sound of footsteps above her, alerting to someone coming down the stairs.

To some, the notion that someone is above them may frighten or even cause one to run out of their home screaming for their mother. In Isadora's cause, she knew it was one of her family members. Judging by the sound of the voice, she knew it was one of her brothers.

"Bloody hell! Why must we dress up for such a useless event," the voice bellowed, word that means said loud enough in hopes a father or mother may hear. The voice was talking about a charity ball that the whole family was invited to. A event that required everyone to wear nice suits and long dresses, preferably the men to wear suits and ladies to wear long dress. Preferably being the chosen word, for the concern for what one may cover their body with is no issue to me.

Isadora looked at her brother, hiding her smile with her hand. "Do not worry, it is only for a few hours. Besides, mum and papa never let us go to any other event, so at least we can leave the house." she rose, settling her book down and fixed her brothers tie.

"Well, I still do not see why we have to dress up. It is not like I have never seen these people before," He huffed, turning to look in the mirror. "So, how do I look?"

Just as Isadora was about to answer, another set of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"I hope to burn this tie once I get home!" The voice bellowed, and from the sounds, Isadora knew it was her other brother, who seemed to be equally excited about the charity event as her other brother.

"Again, it is..." Isadora stopped mid-sentence when her other brother came into view. As the two brothers were in the same room, she could see something was off. Being triplets, the three shared common physical traits, such as dark hair and blue eyes. And not so physical such as the fact Isadora was a girl and her brothers boys. Yet, Isadora could see another trait that the two boys would not like to share. "Shirts."

Both of the brothers looked up at their sister in confusion. "What?" Then looked at one another, shocked at what they saw. Both of the Quagmire brothers were wearing the same clothes. The two looked at each other up and down, crossing their arms over their chests.

"What are you wearing?"

"No, what are you wearing?"

"My outfit for the night."

"As am I."

"No you are not."

The other brother rose an eyebrow "I am sorry?"

"It is okay, mistakes happen."

"As they do, some of us are do not realize when the other is wrong."

"What are you implying?"

"I am not implying anything. I am stating facts."

Isadora sat on the side table, watching her brothers in irritation. "Why not both change so that this could be over with?"

The boys looked at their sister "Stay out of this." They said in unison and turned to look at each other again. Isadora threw her hands up in desperation, settling her chin on her hand.

"I think that you should change."

"Me? Oh no, you should change."

"You are mistaken, dear brother, you should change."

"I have been ready long before you, you need to change."

"No, I have. You have spent half of the morning watching the telly."

"You were asleep when I was watching the telly! I have had a more proactive day than you."

"... I have been dressed long before the both of you," Isadora mumbled. She looked up to see her brothers eyeing her. "Carry on, forget I am here," she crossed her legs to make herself more comfortable.

"I am the oldest, so you need to change."

The other brother snorted. "By two minutes! I learned to crawl first, so you need to change."

"No! I am smarter, so you need to change."

"I run faster, so you need to change!"

"I eat more!"

"I am skinnier!"

"I listen better!"

"I speak better!"

"I work harder!"

"I think harder!"

"I sing better!"

"I dance better!"

"I study more!"

"I play more!"

"I am friendlier!"

I am much more friendlier than you!"

The siblings heard the slam of a door, a warning from their father to keep calm or he would intervene. Isadora looked at one brother than the other. "Papa will make both of you change or even worse: make us stay home if you two do not make a decision right now!"

"He needs to change."

"No you need to."

The other brother looked at his shoes for a second and looked back up, a smile wide across his face. "No, I think you need to."

"And why is that?" The other brother put his hands on his waist.

"Well because I did something first that you haven't."

"Such as?"

The brother looked to Isadora's confused face to his brother's non changed one, a smirk never leaving. "Because I... kissed a girl before you."

The other brothers face fell, his arms crossed his chest. "That is not fair! She thought you were me."

"It does count and I won! You need to change!"

The other brother puffed his lips out, his hands falling to his sides. "Fine! You win this time... Duncan!" The siblings watched as their brother Quigley marched upstairs, making sure to be as loud as possible.

Isadora laughed quietly, standing to switch to her original seating place. "That was not fair and you know it!"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the table. "I cannot help fate; it works in odd ways."

The two siblings watched as a shirt and tie came floating downstairs, landing in the entryway. "Great wise one! Help me find something to wear, since you like to steal others clothes!" Quigley yelled from upstairs.

Duncan laughed and rolled his eyes, picking up the clothes as he started up the stairs. "You have much to learn little brother! I need be patient, but you are testing me."

Isadora shook her head as she heard the sound of running and a thud! as something hit a wall, followed by laughing. "Hurry up! We only have half of an hour left." She sighed, getting back to her poetry.

"I silence I grieve,

That thy heart could forget,Thy spirit deceive.

If I should meet thee

After long years,How should I greet thee?

With silence and tears."

"Oh Lord Bryon, how depressing you make life! To be parted is a most unfortunate event."

How I wish Isadora Quagmire knew the irony in her words.


End file.
